(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to GPS vehicle monitoring systems, and more particularly to a vehicle monitoring system having an automatic download feature.
The use of global positioning systems (GPS) for the monitoring of vehicles is well known. GPS derived data is particularly useful for the management of commercial fleet vehicles. Typical vehicle monitoring systems include a GPS receiver which is installed in the vehicle. The GPS receiver is configured to receive GPS locational signals. Locational data representative of such received GPS locational signals is stored in a data logger, e.g., a computer memory device. Other data may be collected concerning the operation of the vehicle which is correlated with the stored locational data. The removable memory is then physically transported to a base station computer for downloading. Once downloaded, such data may be processed and analyzed. In this respect, such data may be useful to improve fleet resource efficiency, and therefore productivity.
It is contemplated that fleet vehicles typically operate from a base station. Upon leaving the base station, the monitoring system would collect the GPS based locational and other data. Upon returning to the vehicle base station, a typical procedure would call for the vehicle operator to participate in the transfer of the logged data. Some systems utilize a removable memory, such as diskette or data pack, to facilitate this process. In this regard, upon returning to the base station, the vehicle operator would be assigned to task of physically retrieving the removable memory and turning it in for downloading and processing by the base station computer. Alternatively, some monitoring devices installed in the vehicles may download logged data by directly connecting a computer cable for transferring the logged data to an intermediate computer storage device. The intermediate computer storage device would in turn be taken to the base station computer for further downloading and processing.
Of the variety of uses for such logged data, the vehicle operator""s actions may be analyzed to ensure that the vehicle operator has followed proper procedures. Such procedures may include obeying speed regulations or only utilizing vehicles for work-related purposes, for example. In this respect, as the logged data represents, in part, the monitoring of the vehicle operator""s actions which is later scrutinized, vehicle operators may not appreciate having to perform this data retrieval task. This may in turn foster negative moral amongst the vehicle operators. An alternate arrangement may call for a technician, rather than the vehicle operator, to be assigned the task of transferring the logged data for downloading. However, this is would necessarily require the additional resources associated with such a technician.
It is therefore evident that there exists a need in the art for a vehicle monitoring system having improved logged data transfer characteristics in comparison to the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an automated download vehicle monitoring system for use with a vehicle. The monitoring system is provided with a GPS receiver which is installed in the vehicle. The GPS receiver is configured to receive a GPS locational signal. The monitoring system is further provided with a data logger which is configured to store logged data therein. The data logger is in electrical communication with the GPS receiver for receiving therefrom GPS locational data representative of the received GPS locational signal. The data logger being configured to incorporate the received GPS locational data with the logged data. The monitoring system is further provided with a download controller which is in electrical communication with the data logger for retrieving logged data therefrom. The download controller is configured to determine a vehicle location of the vehicle based upon the received GPS locational signal. The download controller is configured to determine a vehicle distance between the vehicle location and a base station location. The monitoring system is further provided with a vehicle download transmitter which is in electrical communication with the download controller. The vehicle download transmitter is configured to automatically transmit the logged data in response to the determined vehicle distance being less than a predetermined download distance. The monitoring system is further provided with a base station receiver which is configured to receive the transmitted logged data from the vehicle download transmitter. In this regard, the logged data is advantageously downloaded via an automatic wireless process.
The logged data may include time based data correlated with the GPS locational data. Further, the logged data may include event based data correlated with the GPS locational data. Such event based data may be related to input signals received from within the vehicle. Additionally, the logged data may include vehicle distance traveled based data correlated with the GPS locational data.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle download transmitter is a radio frequency based device. Further, the vehicle download transmitter may be configured to be operative over multiple radio frequency channels to communicate with the base station receiver. Further still, the vehicle download transmitter may utilize time division multiple access to communicate with the base station receiver. In another embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle download transmitter is a cellular based device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of monitoring devices may be installed in a plurality of vehicles. Each of the monitoring device including a GPS receiver, a data logger, a download controller and a vehicle download transmitter, all as described above. The monitoring devices are configured to communicate to a common base station receiver. In this regard, the monitoring devices may communicate with the base station receiver utilizing multiple radio frequency channels and time division multiple access to efficiently download the logged data from the various associated vehicles. As such, the present invention is particularly appropriate for fleet management purposes.
As such, based on the foregoing, the present invention mitigates the inefficiencies and limitations associated with prior art vehicle monitoring systems and represents a significant advance in the art.